


Rad dad Leorio

by twoheartsx



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: AU where everyone is happy, Family Fluff, He tries to be cool but he really isnt, Ice Cream, M/M, cute fic, family au, leorio and kurapika are good parents, leorio is embarrassing, the au was also his idea i just wrote it, this fic is for my friend who is doing art for this au, this whole fic is so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leorio thinks he's a cool dad. He's the only one who thinks that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rad dad Leorio

**Author's Note:**

> So, my friend and I were talking about this amazing AU and so I wrote this for the art he is drawing. I don't think he has posted the art, but if he does I will add a link to it. I hope you guys enjoy this awesome AU.

Killua and gon had to fight the urge to facepalm. Leorio, the man who was what could be called a father figure to them was trying very hard to be funny. Keyword was trying. He always attempted at hummer and failed. He liked to try to be ‘cool’ and ‘hip’ which only proved to further embarrass himself and the two boys. He was currently attempting to sound like he knew what he was talking about music wise. He was at the mall with Gon and Killua, a fact both boys knew was going to turn out bad from the start. They were in a music store and he was asking one of the employees about an album. The embarrassing part was he was dragging his lame music into the conversation. He, in the last five minutes, mentioned at least three bands that were from the sixties or earlier. How he listened to that stuff was beyond Killua and Gon. They assumed it was just part of Leorio’s embarrassing ways. Leorio was just an all around embarrassing man. Gon and Killua loved him and he was in every way a good dad, but he needed to stop attempting to be hip and cool. Leorio wasn’t even that old either so his choice in music was a bit worrisome. Right at that moment, whether for the best or not, Kurapika walked into the store. He had returned from buying whatever it was he needed and regrouped with them. He walked over to them, bag in hand. 

“What’s wrong boys you look distressed?” Kurapika said. Killua was torn between explaining the situation or just waiting for Leorio to open his mouth again and show Kurapika what was wrong. Sure enough Leorio opened his mouth not too long after Kurapika’s question. This time he was talking to Kurapika. In his hand was a cd for a really old band as well as a new and upcoming one. A boy band that was still getting popular. Kurapika pointed to the cd’s, arching a brow. “What are those?” Kurapika asked. Killua couldn’t wait to see where this goes. Gon, in his own way, didn’t want to know. 

“It’s cd’s dear.” Leorio said. Kurapika’s eyebrow twitched. The way Leorio had answered sounded almost as if he thought Kurapika didn’t know what a cd was. This definitely was going to go somewhere good now. By good it was going to end in arguing and gross making out. Killua was starting to regret Kurapika showing up. Gon was getting distracted by a plushie of a cat. 

“I know what a cd is. I am asking you why you got those bands.” Kurapika said. Leorio looked offended. Kurapika always questioned and made fun of his music taste. Leorio was always nice to Kurapika about his music taste. Sure he gave the blond a hard time about watching shows like soap operas and things like that, but that was beside the point. Those shows were dumb and everything was always the same. Leorio’s music was cool. 

“I like one of them and the other is so I fit in with the kids better. Kurapika, I am a cool dad so I need to know what the kids like.” Leorio said. Kurapika rolled his eyes. Leorio was bent on this idea that he was a cool dad. Kurapika found it amusing and somewhat cute. 

“Okay, mr. cool dad. Get your cd’s and then we’ll go take the kids for ice cream.” Kurapika said. Leorio nodded his head, walking off to pay for the cd’s. Killua and Gon ran over when they heard the word ‘ice cream’. Kurapika smiled and patted their heads. Leorio returned a few minutes later with a bag in hand. 

“Ready to go kiddo’s?” Leorio asked. Killua and Gon gave him a please never say that again look before walking off. Kurapika just snickered softly. He began following the two boys, grabbing Leorio’s hand. The two of them followed Killua and Gon to the ice cream stand. Once they reached it Gon ordered the vanilla with caramel sundae. Killua got a strawberry with vanilla cone. Leorio got lemon italian ice. He loved anything lemon flavored for reasons. Leorio said Kurapika tasted like lemons and so he had come to love anything with the sour fruit in it. Kurapika got cookies and cream in a bowl. He hated cones. They took a seat near a wishing fountain to eat their ice cream. Once they finished their ice cream, they got ready to go home. Before leaving Kurapika got the game Killua and Gon wanted. The two of them could fight each other on it. Once they got home the boys started to play it while Kurapika made diner. The blond was making spaghetti. Leorio was doing his best to help, but he wasn’t exactly a culinary master. Grilled cheese and macaroni was his strong suites. Those was also the only things he could make. So, he ended up watching Killua and Gon play their new game. When dinner was done they all sat down to eat. Leorio was telling them about some crazy things he seen at work. A raccoon in one of the air vents. His boss crying over a dead plant. This one guy who thought he seen a ghost and threw salt everywhere. Leorio worked in a hospital while he went to medical school. He worked in the cafeteria and from time to time would assist with the patients when his boss let him. It was pretty good and Leorio liked it because it helped him get closer to being a doctor. Kurapika worked in a bookstore and so he had some funny tales too. This one dude was vacuuming after closing and pressed the wrong button and caused the vacuum to spit out all the dust. Also this one guy was stocking shelves and knocked the whole shelf down. Then there was a time a bird got into the building and Kurapika had to take it outside and let it go. Killua and Gon were laughing and very much enjoying their parents stories. After Leorio sat on the couch and started reading a book to Killua and Gon. The boys were on either side of him. Most the time Kurapika did the reading, but the blond had dishes to do and Leorio didn’t mind reading to them. After Kurapika finished the dishes he walked over, seeing Leorio barely awake. The two boys on either side of him were sound asleep. Leorio woke up when he seen Kurapika standing there. Kurapika picked up Killua and Leorio grabbed up Gon. They carried the boys to their room. They shared a room, but had their own beds. Kurapika pulled back the blankets, lying Killua down. Leorio did the same for Gon. They tucked them in and began to walk out when they heard the sound of Gon waking up. He always made puppy noises when he woke up. 

“Thank you for being a good mom and dad to Killua and I.” Gon said, tiredness apartment in his voice. Kurapika walked over, placing a kiss on both boys heads. Leorio did the same. 

“You both are welcome.” Kurapika said. Leorio looked at them grinning. 

“Remember I’m not just a dad. I’m a cool dad.” Leorio said. Kurapika looked at him, smiling a bit. 

“These kids are being nice to you don’t push it.” Kurapika said. Leorio gave him a look before laughing a little. The two of them waved to Killua and Gon before walking out of the room. They went into the living room, sitting on the couch. Kurapika lied his head on Leorio’s shoulder. “Being a parent is hard.” Kurapika said. Leorio nodded his head. Kurapika looked up at him, kissing his lips. Leorio kissed back, closing his eyes. Kurapika pulled away. “It might be hard work and tiring, but I wouldn’t trade it for the world.” Kurapika said. Leorio smiled. He agreed. He wouldn’t trade anything for his lovely husband and kids. Life was perfect because of them.


End file.
